Operation 'Butterfly'
by Demon CD - King of Bada-Bing
Summary: Penguins of Madagascar. They are always ready for action. But if that will cope with the new challenge. This proves that reading.


**Chapter One:****This machine****and****penguins.**

Ordinary evening falls over New York's Central Park Zoo. Everything that lives there, the otter, kangaroo on the gorillas and elephants, lemurs, and Recreational lie down to dream. The exceptions are four penguins, which are secretive group of commandos. These include: Skipper, commander of the division, Kowalski, brain team, Rico, manic-psychopath and Private, which is lovely. They are always ready for action to help your friend. This time the same was to happen.

-Rico you can give me, hammer, nails, burner, a kilogram of rubber bands, and the wheel of a bicycle .- Kowalski said his latest invention busy. Rico, all spat out everything but the last had a little trouble.  
>-I like moving the work on this ... a miracle? - Said to be eyeing the device Skipper.<br>-I'm almost finish .- Kowalski said wheel connected to the machine.  
>-So ... what it is and what is applicable combat?<br>-This is a Teleporter Between dimensional. The purpose of the miracles of creation is moving our alternative lives, to create ensemble army commandos.  
>-No promises nicely. Keep it up .- praised Skipper Kowalski, slapped him in the back and walked away.<p>

Meanwhile, on the catwalk lemurs, Julian slept. He was (to him) the king of the zoo and the surrounding area, including (apparently) The ancients gods favored him. This night was particularly cold, but the monarchs did not mind. His dream disturbed the little lemur, Mort. He loved to Julian, but particular interest, which touched on every occasion, which is just now happened.  
>-Mort, what I said about ticking feet? - Julian asked with frustration.<br>-In order not to touch the fear .- Julian replied.  
>-Well, so I get out of here crying .- Julian kicked it in the database tailed penguins.<br>-I love to fly .- shouting at once flew faster.

-Gentlemen, too many moments break the laws of physics and a number of legal, but it will be rewarded with the fact that cooperation will be formed ... - began to show official Teleporter Kowalski.  
>-And if it breaks? - Private interrupted concerned.<br>-There are as many as 90% chance that the firing will destroy the entire base .- replied stoically, and sometimes in his mind, I'm the smartest in the world.  
>-Whoa ... The 10% satisfaction of me-he smiled Skipper- Turn on it.<br>-Okay ... Maybe you Rico, select any six numbers to select a world-Kowalski suggested. But the hatch flew Mort, rebounded of land, hit the numeric label, which led to incorporate the number 018,912, and later a small lemur backfire on the outside.  
>-ALL THE EARTHS-Skipper gave the command. Suddenly the engine started. There was no electricity in all of New York, because the energy absorbed contraption Kowalski. After a while the wheel (entry and exit portal) became white. Not off a neither light nor heat. After a while the portal is closed. Steps could be heard, or rather stamping hooves. After a while he said (probably) the voice of this character, but he was far too quiet to understand something from this.<br>Skipper has already decided what to do.  
>-Rico, take a guest, but not too brutally, because you have to hear it, and sometimes the rest of me go replace-fuses whispered instructions.<br>-Buhahaha! -laughed maniacally-Rico, spat out just yet for fellow flashlight and headed for the mysterious voice tailed. Could hear only the sound of broken glass and pain.

Meanwhile, in another room Base.  
>- Private give me a flashlight, I change it quickly .- Kowalski said, pointing to the flap. It took him a moment to open and find a suitable fuse-I already have! Well, this same company, which I used for the detection of masculinity. Maybe they all throw-efficient movement has put a new fuse. Quickly appeared in the light-Okay, Private remain here, and we will check whether it is current in the entire database.<br>-But is that really necessary? - Said to be Private.  
>-This is an order soldier! - Skipper gave the order and gliding along with Kowalski went in the main sided room.<p>

Upon reaching the place, Skipper had to pass immediately report Rico.  
>-It's ... horrible-grunted Rico, apparently frightened. Skipper went to him and hit him in the right side wing of the beak.<br>-Calm down soldier! Show me those, „Monster "- commanded Skipper. Rico pointed out in tailed and curtains (there was so hung up by Rico,, Guest "did not see the equipment) so they moved her tailed. When they saw what it was, there was a surprise on their faces.  
>-Kowalski ... what is it? - Asked the Skipper has a complete lack of professionalism.<br>-This ... is ... is probably the Pegasus .- shocked Kowalski said.  
>Indeed, it was a yellow Pegasus, which was the size of a pony, he had a long, straight and pink mane and tail the same. Enough to have three butterflies., A loud you could not see what color his eyes. After a moment, shook himself and Skipper gave the order:<br>-Kowalski, wake up the mare for hours, we have to learn a little about its intentions.

**End of****Chapter 1**


End file.
